


You are my Harry

by BerryBucky



Series: 2014 One Direction One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Niall is a doctor???, this is bad im sorry, this isnt how health care works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBucky/pseuds/BerryBucky
Summary: When Zayn found him Louis looked as he described the day before he met Harry, tear stained cheeks puffed up eyes and a swollen lip."Lou," Zayn started before he was cut off"My mother always told me that one day I would meet a boy who would bring out the best in me and make me happy through my darkest times. What she never told me was that I would fall in love with this boy who brought out the best in me who made me happy even through my darkest times. And that no matter how I felt about him he could never feel the same simply because I know him but he doesn't know me."Zayn sat beside him. "He doesn't know you yet."Or the one where louis dreams harry up then finally meets him
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: 2014 One Direction One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659385
Kudos: 1





	You are my Harry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2014, not proud of it but what can ya do. Might as well post it somewhere.

Maybe Louis wasn't the normal kid maybe he wasn't the best person to ask about sanity but when He came home from his first day of preschool with a puffed up lip and bruised check his mum knew exactly the words to say to.  
"Louis," she cooed as Louis turned from her letting tears stain his cheeks. "Boo bear listen to me, one day you are going to meet a boy or a girl who would brings out the best in you and makes you happy through your darkest times. You are going to meet that person and they are going to be the best thing that ever happens to you."  
Louis looked up at her with bright eyes and a hopeful smile. "Mum, do you mean that?"  
With a big grin she replied "of course I do boo bear now does my big man want cookies?"  
-  
The next day Louis went to school it was the same result he got pushed around and called hopeless and well no one liked him. He sat alone at the wall looking at nothing before a small boy with too big and bright eyes walked up to him.  
"Hi!" The boy smiled bright before wrapping his arms tightly around Louis. "You look sad why are you sad don't be sad be happy!"  
With a shocked look on Louis face he smiled a bit. "You aren't going to hurt me?"  
"Now I couldn't my mum always taught me better."  
"I like you!"  
"I do too! So um what's your name."  
"Louis!"  
"Hi Louis I'm Harry."  
-  
Johanna wasn't surprised that Louis came home with his 'friend' Harry. Louis was only four after all every four year old has his imagery friend. She didn't feel weirded out that Louis would have conversations with him self or set out two plates of milk and cookies so Harry could have some. If Harry was the reason her son was happy that's all that mattered.  
-  
On Louis fifth birthday no one showed up it was him and Harry.  
"Harry why don't people like me?"  
"They don't know how special you are Lou, but you are my best friend and I will always like you."  
That's when it happened that's when Louis kissed a boy for the first time he liked it a lot and really liked Harry.  
"I love you Hazza."  
"I love you too LouBoo."  
-  
When Louis turned fifteen Harry vanished. Harry was gone it was like he never existed. Louis missed him more than anything but his mum was happy his mum was happy that he got real friends she was happy that he stopped talking to "air" as she put it but Louis knew Harry was real there was no one who was more real than Harry his Harry.  
-  
When Louis was sixteen he was finally getting used to a life with out Harry it was only a year one year and Louis was now in this eleventh year and he just wanted to get on with his life. When him and Zayn arrived at there school he ever thought he would see those huge green eyes and those beautiful curls.  
"Harry?" Louis gasped. With out a second thought Louis ran up and hugged the boy infront of him. "Harry you are back I never thought you would ever come back! Harry I missed you."  
Harry looked down raising a brow and removing him self from Louis grasp. "Um who are you? And how do you know my name."  
"I-I'm Louis." He muttered out. "You were my best friend until we were fifteen then you left. You are Harry Styles you like cats and can't play footie and you are my best friend."  
Harry looked more confused then when Louis ran up to him. "I'm sorry mate I think you have the wrong person."  
-  
Louis ran from school that day he ran. He didn't even bother to turn back when Zayn called his name his life just left him. He ever thought it would hurt so much to lose some one so close to him so he ran he ran to the only other spot he knew it would be okay. He ran to his old fort.  
When Zayn found him Louis looked as he described the day before he met Harry, tear stained cheeks puffed up eyes and a swollen lip.  
"Lou," Zayn started before he was cut off  
"My mother always told me  
that one day I would meet a boy  
who would bring out the best in me  
and make me happy  
through my darkest times

What she never told me  
was that I would fall in love with this boy  
who brought out the best in me  
who made me happy  
even through my darkest times

And that no matter how I felt about him  
he could never feel the same  
simply because  
I know him  
but he doesn't know me."  
Zayn sat beside him. "He doesn't know you yet."

-  
Harry wasn't expecting to see the boy he grew up with he wasn't excepting to see some person a brain tumour he had to come out of the blue after being gone for a year. His last surgery was successful Louis shouldn't of come back. As soon as his Louis was gone Harry need to find Liam. With Harry sprinting down the halls he finally and literally ran into Liam.  
"Harry woah be carful we don't want you hurt again." Liam said with a soft smile.  
Harry however shook his head panting as he stood up. "Louis back bring be to dr Horan now!"  
-  
Harry just got back into high school he didn't want to leave it again because some stupid brain tumour came back he knew he loved Louis he loved Louis more than anything but he knew if Louis was real Louis wouldn't want him dead. With a break down of sobs from Harry and a calming voice of his best friend Liam they finally showed up at Harry's doctor, Dr. Bobby Horan.

Harry honestly owed his life to bobby if it wasn't for Bobby's son Niall Harry would of been dead a while ago of course Harry hated that Niall told his dad about Harry having an imagery friend at the age of thirteen but Harry couldn't stay mad at a four year old instead he was mad that his own brain decided to make a such a perfect person for Harry to fall in love with.  
-  
When Dr Horan heard Harry was at his office he let him in with out a second thought.  
"Ahh Harry is very nice to see you again why such the short notice?" Bobby asked with his friendly grin.  
Harry looked up tears in his eyes. "Louis is back."  
-  
No matter how many tests Harry went thorough nothing came up he was tumour free it was relief to himself his family and to Liam but it was still bugging him was Louis real or was Harry just going nuts?  
-  
Louis kept his space and once Harry didn't show up for days Louis thought it was his fault.  
"Maybe I scared the kid off." Louis would think and he knew that his Harry was never coming back his Harry was gone. So he knew that but he didn't believe it.

On the last Friday of school for the firs term Louis saw Harry again.  
-  
When Harry finally was deemed able to go to school he walked in with Liam and caught eyes with no other than Louis.  
"Liam!" Harry whispered shouted terrified. "Louis right a head." But of course when Harry turned back Louis was gone.  
"Maybe this is just some after shock Harry."  
"Yea after shock."  
-  
More months went on and before hey both knew it it was the second term. Harry couldn't be happier that Liam was in his home room class. They walked in taking seats nest to each other in the middle row to the far right Harry didn't dare look up until roll call started. When he heard his name he looked up and spoke a fairly quite "here!" But the name he heard after was more of a shock than anything.  
-  
When Louis heard Harry's name his heart skipped a beat why out of all classes did he have to have home room with Zayn and the guy he loves but who doesn't even know him. It wasn't fair in Louis mind but he was quickly sucked out of that when his name was called.  
With a very annoyed response of "here" the block started.

By the end of the block Louis couldn't wait to leave. He quickly got up leaving class only to be pulled back by a very large hand.  
"Louis, you aren't fake?" Louis turned to the voice only to be met with those bright green eyes he loves so much.  
"Yes but we don't know each other remember?"  
"No Louis please listen to me I didn't want you to be here-"  
"Oh that's real nice Harry."  
"No just listen please when I was ten I was told I had a brain tumour and ever since I was young I knew this boy and it was you and well when I had my first surgery you came back and it turns out so did the tumour and last year I got it completely removed and I didn't want to lose you but I did and when you hugged me and told me all that I thought you came back and I am sorry." By this point Harry was crying.  
"The funny thing is I dreamed you up because I had no other friends."  
Harry laughed eyes crinkling because of the wide smile. "You are my Louis."  
"And you are my Harry."


End file.
